Redrum
by LOSTrocker
Summary: How did the famous shoes really go from silver to ruby? Movie and musical inspired.


**Author's Notes:** This pretty much based on Wicked and Oz. Inspired by the original concept in the movie. They changed the silver slippers to ruby, and this is how I think they turned red. It's pretty much a rewrit of the cornfield scene in the musical/movie. BTW: I haven't seen the musical, only small bits from YouTube. Thats where I saw the cornscene and I loved it! I thought it was funny. Please ignore all spelling and grammar errors. Don't have spellcheck or a beta. Hope you enjoy anway, I thought it was an interesting idea. Warning: short, and oneshot.

**Quote:** "All I wanted was something to remember my sister by, and that ragid little farm girl ran off with them!" Elphaba from Wicked (I think thats how it went.) (I also like it when Elphie says: "Well, we all can't come and go by bubble!" LOL! Bloody brilliant!)

**Redrum:**

**By: LOSTrocker**

"Where are my sister's shoes?" the Witch ordered Glinda. "Where are they? Give them back! I know you have them."

Glinda smirked at her and with her wand, she pointed to the farm girl's feet. "There they are and there they'll stay."

Dorothy looked down and gasped at the silver shoes that were now on her feet. They were the most beautiful slippers she'd ever seen. She steeped back when the Witch glared at her. "So, you are the one who murdered my sister!"

"I didn't mean to!" Dorothy cried. "It was an accident."

"Those shoes don't belong to you." the Witch said. "Give them back and I'll leave you be."

Dorothy looked at Glinda. The Witch was right, they weren't hers. "No dear, don't give them back. She doesn't deserve them."

"I'm the only one who knows how!" she spat.

The Witch went down to take the shoes from Dorothy herself but the slippers fought back and shocked her. The Witch jumped back. Glinda laughed. "It seemed the goodness of your sister is protecting this childe."

"Goodness?" laughed the Witch. "I don't think so, look."

Glinda and Dorothy looked down and Dorothy gasped once more, but not of shock, but more of pain. Blood was slowly spilling in her shoes. "It seems that my sister is making us both pay for our crimes, mine of leaving her in her time of need, and to remind you that that it was you who took her life."

Tears filled Dorothy's eyes. She wasn't a murder! She was a good decent person! Dorothy suddenly began to feel dizzy, her world began to spin. "Are you all right my dear?" Glinda asked her when she noticed that she had become slightly pale.

"No," was her answer. "I don't feel well, and my legs... They feel heavy..."

Before the Good Witch could catch her, she fainted. The Witch laughed once more while Glinda and several munchkins went to aid her. A few moments later she awoke. However, she wasn't able to stand. "I can't feel my legs!" she cried. "I can't move them!"

"My sister was paralyzied," the Witch explains. "I used those shoes to help her stand, see, I told you I was the only who knew how to use them Glinda."

The Good Witch ignored her enemy and ordered the little people: "QUICK! SOMEONE FETCH ME A WHEELCHAIR!"

And the munchkins did as told. The Witch watched as they helped Glinda place the girl in the chair. Tears were now streaming down her face. "What am I going to do?"

"Try to follow that yellow brick road now dearie." mocked the Witch. "Our paths will cross again, I can promise you this." she went on: "I doubt how much the Wizard will really help you. If anything he'll tell you to go away. I'm sure Glinda hasn't told you the real truth about our 'Wonder' Wizard here in Oz."

"I always tell the truth!" retorted Glinda.

"HA!" the Witch replied. "Don't you mean encourage?"

"Begone you filthy little thing before a house falls on you!" Glinda yelled, warning her with her wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Pinky," warned the Witch. "We both know who the more powerful one is, now, don't we?"

Glinda lowered her wand. "I thought so." the Witch said with a grin. "So long, Dorothy, I hope you have a Wonderful time here in Oz!" And with that she was gone.

Dorothy looked from Glinda to her shoes. They were now completely ruby red, stained by her own blood. She wanted to take them off but the more she pulled with her hands they wouldn't budge. The previous owner would not let her forget that she was no longer an innocent little farm girl from Kansass. She was a murder...

**Fin. **


End file.
